Demise of the Planet of the Apes
Demise of the Planet of the Apes is a take-off of Rise of the Planet of the Apes. This segment is from MAD Season 2, Episode 11 (37): Demise of the Planet of the Apes/ The Celebrity Ape-rentice. Summary After coming to a nice home, Caesar is sent to an ape imprisonment home where Kevin James comes and helps them conquer the world so he can get an Oscar. References *Kevin James *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dora_the_Explorer Dora the Explorer] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Planet_Sheen Planet Sheen] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Family_Guy Family Guy] *Magilla Gorilla *Disney's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aladdin_(1992_Disney_film) Aladdin] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zookeeper_(film) Zookeeper] *Adam Sandler *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Night_at_the_Museum Night at the Museum] *Grape Ape *Emmy Award *Ben Stiller *Pampers *Motel 6 *Green Lantern *the Statue of Liberty *Hal Jordan Characters *Caesar *Will Rodman *Charles Rodman *Hunsiker *Caroline Aranha *John Landon *Kevin James *Ben Stiller *Adam Sandler *Bernie *Dora *Boots *Sheen Estevez *Mr. Nesmith *Chris Griffin *Evil Monkey *Grape Ape *Abu *Hal Jordan Transcript (starts with a shot of Dr. Rodman's house, whilst hearing messed-up piano music in background) (Father pounds the piano) Will Rodman: Dad, look what I brought home from work. (cuts to Dr. Rodman) It's a super-intelligent ape. He can sign, do puzzles, he can do pretty much anything. (Caesar busts out of the box) Except breathe in a box without holes. Gah! I knew there was something I forgot to do! Hey, Caesar. Welcome to your new home. This is my father... (STAB! STAB!) Father: Ah, use a fork! Will Rodman: ...my neighbor... (BAM! BAM! BAM!) Neighbor: Stay out of my yard! (BAM!) Will Rodman: ...and my girlfriend. (whistle, then cuts to Caesar with love in his eyes, his good conscious bangs him on the head with a mallet) Will Rodman: So what do you think? Wanna stay? Caesar: NOOOOOOOOOO!! Will Rodman: Okay, maybe there's a hotel nearby. (Title Card: Rise of the Planet of the Apes) (Scene lands out of the title) (Title Card: Demise of the Planet of the Apes) (cuts to the Super Ape Hotel) Will Rodman: Are you sure he'll be happy here? He's a talking ape, you know. Guard: Trust me, he ain't the first! Dora: (teary-eyed) I'll miss you, Boots. Boots: Ugh! Maybe now my ears will stop bleeding. Sheen Estevez: Goodbye, Mr. Monkey! (hugs Nesmith) Mr. Nesmith: It took me 48 years to get back to Earth and you stick me here? Chris Griffin: So long, Evil Monkey. You'll have more room here than in my clos- (Evil Monkey points at Chris angrily) Chris: Okay, I'm going. Guard: Probably best if you all left. (slams door) So that the apes can be tended to by my creepy, socially awkward son! (Kevin James steps out of the shadow) All Monkeys and Apes: Kevin James?! Kevin James: I got such good romance advice from the talking animals in Zookeeper. I thought you guys could give me good career advice. Caesar: What's in it for us? Kevin James: Hmmm, a banana? (Caesar slaps banana) Caesar: How about you teach us how to take over the planet instead? Kevin James: Can I keep the banana? Caesar: Sure. Kevin James: Yes! Then you're on! Okay! Step One: Team up with the most powerful ape in the world. (Scene goes to Caesar and Grape Ape) Grape Ape: Grape Ape! (Caesar and Grape Ape high-five) Caesar: Done! You: Team up with the most powerful ape in Hollywood. (Scene goes to Kevin James and Adam Sandler) Kevin James: Done! Adam Sandler: Hey! (Kevin James throws banana and Adam Sandler goes and gets it like an ape) Kevin James: Step Two: Never forget, throwing your own poop is never a good idea. (Scene goes to two apes holding diapers while Boots has his own) Two Apes: Ohhhhh.... Boots: Done! You: Never forget, slapping Ben Stiller is always funny! Ben Stiller: No it's not. Kevin James: (Slaps Ben Stiller) Hey, hey! It is! Ben Stiller: No it's not. (SLAP!) No it's- (SLAP!) No- (SLAP!) No- (SLAP) No- (SLAP!) Okay, maybe it is. (SLAP!) Kevin James: Done! Step Three: Humans are stupid; distract them with dopey humor by taking over a television network while secretly sending a message to all the apes on the planet. Bernie: Ha! That's funny. Mr. Nesmith: Done! You! Step Three, and this is the important one. All Monkeys and Apes: Don't do Zookeeper 2! Kevin James: (clicks pen) No Zookeeper 2. Got it! Wait! That's it, follow these three things and I can win an Oscar. Caesar: Yep! And if we follow your guidelines, we can take over the planet. Kevin James: Yep! It's a win-win situation. (IN THE FUTURE...) (Adam and Kevin are standing in front of the Statue of Liberty) Adam Sandler: What did you do? Kevin James: I'll tell you what I did, made it easier for me to climb up the Statue of Liberty. (Kevin James climbs up what is left of the statue) Who-hoo! I won an Oscar, baby! (CRUSH!) (Segment ends) Trivia *Antagonist: Guard *Protagonists: Monkeys and Apes *When they said to not do "Zookeeper 2," there isn't really going to be "Zookeeper 2". *When Boots said slapping Ben Stiller is always funny, it was a joke on how the monkey always slaps him in Night at the Museum. *Second time Family Guy was parodied. The 1st was on Two And A Half Man. *One of the signs said "No Monkeying Around." *Boots' diaper says "Primapers", which is a parody of Pampers. *Super Ape Motel is a parody of Motel 6. *The skit is similar to [[X-Games: First Class|'X-Games: First Class']]. *When Caesar falls in love with Will's girlfriend, the noise he makes is the horn sound effect by Jr. Elephant in Disney's the Jungle Book. *Chris leaves the evil monkey after all the time who have been in his closet, and then the evil monkey points Chris while showing his evil face, but in the last appearance of the evil monkey in the original family Guy series, the evil monkey did not result be evil in the end, and also left to live in the Crhis`s closet. Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Death Category:End of the World